Colliding Legends
by Authortastic
Summary: Merlin and the Doctor's paths cross when the TARDIS goes wrong and lands them in medieval times.
1. Colliding Legends

**-Chapter One-**

**The arrival of the TimeLord**

Birds soared in the crystal sky, all was still. Tree's swaying in the summer breeze, castle flags flapping gently. Away from the bustle and hustle of the village, a young man bent over, picking herbs carefully from a tree root. His brown coat flapped gently in the sudden wind, blowing all herbs from his dirt encrusted hands. Wiping the mud from his fingers, his blue eyes glared at the tumbling herbs; seeking their freedom along the forest floor.

"Typical." He muttered, returning to his work.

Each herb had to be checked – twice – by his chart, because getting it wrong again meant earning him another 'prize idiot' medal. Scratching his head, he flopped down onto the grass; completely bored with the mediocre scene. Raising his hand in the air, he muttered under his breath; "Feoll bu brand…"

A cloud, just forming in the sky above, abruptly trembled; deciding to transform to a bird swooping from the sky. Merlin grinned, feeling at peace in the forest… a place where not many came – where he could be himself. Slowly, the bird faded away into a cloud, leaving him alone once more. Checking the suns position, he decided that now would be a good time to start picking herbs again. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself up from the ground, once more returning his gaze to the plants rooted in the ground.

"PUSH THE BUTTON!" Screamed the Doctor, his tie flapping into his face. Pushing it out of the way, he shook his head at the blonde in front of him, franticly searching through the Tardis mechanics.

"Which button?" she shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot.

"The…the blue one!" Spluttered the Doctor, pulling down harder on the lever to his left.

"You do it!" Rose collapsed onto the chair behind her, hiding her face in her hands.

"I've kinda got my hands full here…" he protested, nodding towards his foot balanced on one button, his finger on another and his hands clenched around a brown lever.

Groaning inwardly, Rose stared at three identical blue buttons, sitting innocently on the Tardis desk.

"Oh, blow." She muttered, her blue eyes darting between them; searching for a difference.

"Try one!" Urged the Doctor, craning his neck to see.

"Ugh," She closed her eyes tightly and pressed one, praying for it to be correct.

Sleep had swallowed him down to the seabed of dreams, where he definitely didn't want to be. Merlin's eyes suddenly snapped open violently. The egg yolk sun had split across the sky, colouring the cotton wool clouds. Darkness would arrive in less than an hour. Quickly gathering his collection, he made towards Camelot, dreading the greeting of an angry Giaus. Jogging through the forest, he abruptly became aware of a whirring noise, sounding behind him. Frowning, he turned his head in the general direction of the clamor, wondering who on earth could be making such a sound.

"Wrong one!" Cried the Doctor, rolling his eyes in despair.

"Can I fix it?" Fretted Rose desperately.

"No!" He snorted, letting go of the lever.

"Where are we going?" she inquired, worry seeping into her tone.

"Well I don't know do I?" he laughed, half annoyed half gleeful. Groaning under the pressure, the Tardis chugged on through the medusa cascade towards its destination.

"Off we go!" Cried the Doctor, as she spiraled down towards earth.

Peering cautiously through the thick bushes, Merlin caught onto whirring leaves, vibrantly dancing in a circle. Fear gripped him, as he suspected the intruder to be Morgana. Backing away violently, he fell – hard – onto the leafy ground. Slowly but surely, a ghostly shape began to appear.

With a clunk, the Tardis halted.

_Happy now?_ She seemed to say.

"There, there." The Doctor crooned, as if the machine really had spoken. Rolling her eyes, Rose flounced out of the control area; heading towards the two huge blue doors.

"You coming or are you gunna stay with the lump of metal?" she questioned, her hand paused on the door frame.

"Oy," He protested. "She's not _just _metal you know, you'll hurt her feelings. This beauty is 50% molten-"

"I really don't want to know!" Rose flung her hand out in front of her, immediately stopping him from speaking.

"Right. Yes." He swallowed, picking up his coat on the way out. "Well go on then!" He urged, pointing towards the door.

Vigilantly, she opened the only thing standing between them and a completely different world.

"Here goes." She muttered. However, just as they were about to leave, a bleeping sound penetrated the gentle hum of the dormant engine.

"Oh no!" Gasped the Doctor. "That's our cue…" Rose opened her mouth as if to say something, but the Doctor bundled her harshly outside.

He had never seen such sorcery as this. Nothing could compare to the power, the amazement. Picking himself off the floor, Merlin wandered round until he was standing opposite to the blue wonder. With a creak, the mighty doors opened to reveal not Morgana… but a man and a woman, dressed in peculiar clothing.

"Go, go, go, GO!" The man cried, jumping to the floor, the woman landing on top of him. Inside the box, a crashing noise sounded followed by a series of jolts and fizzes. Whirring once again filled Merlin's ears as the box vanished out of the quiet sunshine.

"No, no!" Groaned the man, clawing at the place where the box had disappeared.

Swallowing, he spoke; "Are you alright there?"

Snapping her head up, the blonde clambered to her feet.

"Yes; erm, where are we?" Turning back the man she said; "I need to know whether I'm wearing completely the wrong clothes or not."

Frowning, Merlin replied; "You're in the Forest of Essitire, Camelot?"

"C-camelot?" The woman stuttered, swirling round; she clutched at the man. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Coughing, the man edged forwards, extending a hand – a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor this is Rose." He pointed behind him to the woman.

Deciding that these people weren't bad, Merlin grinned back and took the hand out stretched toward him.

"Merlin." He replied.

"What about him?" The Doctor frowned.

"No, _I'm _Merlin."

The Doctors mouth dropped wide open – as did Rose's.

"No. Way." She gasped, rushing forward. "Oh. My. God."

Merlin, concerned for his welfare, dropped the mans hand and hastily backed away from the fast approaching blonde. She peered cautiously into his face.

"Wait….aren't you supposed to be….old?" she countered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rose!" Scolded the Doctor, as if telling off a small child. "Don't be rude." However, he too advanced forwards again.

"Hey can you show me a magic trick?"

Merlin's heart flew into panic, and he widened his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw c'mon young warlock. – Don't be bashful!" He grinned mischievously, and Merlin took another step back.

"Even if I could perform magic, it's banned in Camelot on pain of death." He insisted, raising his hand anyway.

Silence hung dead in the air, only broken by Rose murmuring;

"Well they missed that out of the legend eh? I thought Arthur knew about Merlin's magic… and I SWEAR he's meant to be an old man."

Frowning, the Doctors intent gaze flickered up Merlin's form, finally resting on his outstretched hand.

"Then why… _Merlin _have you not punched me?"

Bewildered, he stared at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry?" He repeated – as of earlier.

"Well," the Doctor heaved in a breath before starting his long and far too complex answer.

"Most men when threatened would stick out their fists, raise their arms above their head, charge, kick whatever. _However; _you chose to stick your hand out in front of you….what good will that do? – UNLESS you know you have magic and you're afraid that revealing yourself might put your life in danger and therefore Arthur's destiny in danger as well and consequently causing peril upon Camelot, causing the old hag Morgana to win. Correct?"

Abruptly, Merlin sat down on the earth, and Rose crouched next to him eagerly.

"Please?" she pleaded, staring straight into his eyes.

"You won't tell… will you?" He whispered.

"Nope." The Doctor shook his head. "Clue's in the name; _Doctor. _Means I help people not kill them."

"Yes and that's obviously why people keep dying around you isn't it." Muttered Rose. Merlin's eyes once again widened, and she backtracked – fast.

"No, no, no, no you're not going to die! I betcha have a way out of that one anyway. I mean, you defeat Morgana in the end I guess… even if-"

"Rose." Cautioned the Doctor, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"So, that… box." Merlin pointed towards the empty space in front of him. "That's your… chariot?"

"Of sorts." Frowned the Doctor. "Well, basically I know all your secrets so I might as well tell you; I'm an alien and Rose here is from the future."

His mouth dropped open, and Merlin scrambled upward again. "I'm not sure I follow you." He whispered hoarsely, wondering whether to believe any of this or assume the man was drunk.

"Let's keep it simple then. Our way home has gone and we've got nowhere to stay."

"Erm, I guess you can stay with me then…" Merlin began, thinking about how he'd have to give up his room. "It is a single bed though."

Rose stared up at the Doctor uncertainly, but he just shrugged. "We'll manage."

"Right. Should we… go?"

"Yes." Rose smiled at Merlin, however the Doctor stared wistfully back at the spot where the Tardis had disappeared from.

"She'll come back… right?" Rose questioned.

"She never left." He answered. "She's somewhere here in Camelot. – The question is; where?"


	2. Meet Giaus

Colliding Legends – Heather Mills

-Chapter Two-

"Meet Giaus…"

Morgana Pendragon stared in horror at the mystical object, standing boldly in the centre of her small cave. Having just appeared moments ago, it was still a huge shock to the unsuspecting witch. Slowly tracing her finger around the edge of the window, she came to the assumption that she had finally, truly succumbed to madness and that this was just a side-effect of its disease.

Suddenly she became aware that she wasn't actually concerned by those words… that she was just admitting a fact to herself that she'd known for quite some time. After all, when she gazed in the mirror no more did she see the beautiful and defiant Lady Morgana, as she'd once been. Moreover, she didn't even see the powerful sorceress, Morgana. What she did see, was a sad young woman, fire in her hazel eyes and stone in her heart… an echo of the past… a whisper of her old self. A madwoman. Carefully, she wrapped her worn fingers around what she assumed was the handle to the strange door, and tugged. Nothing. Half smiling, she raised her hand and uttered the magic words for the lock to be broken. Still nothing. Frowning now, she once more tried... and failed.

"What are you?" she murmured.

Noise. Constant, buzzing. Baskets pilling in corners, men desperately trying to sell their product, animals being sold for food, food being sold for animals and all the while the sun beat down upon the lively scene.

"Beautiful, just beautiful!" The Doctor cried, flinging his arms out wide in amazement. Ducking, Merlin self-consciously dodged the mad-mans outstretched arms and beckoned for Rose to follow. Obediently, she began to tag along, but on second thoughts pulled the astounded Doctor with her.

"C'mon Doctor, time to go." She groaned, having to tug all of his weight along.

"Wow…" He breathed. "I can't believe I've never been here before."

"Doctor, you should really see this." Rose gasped from behind him.

"No, but… aw look at it all!" He continued, oblivious to any kind of conversation going on.

"Doctor!" She snapped, elbowing him in the chest.

"It's brilliant really how they manage to do all of this so early on in human civilization I mean-"Rose's hand gripped his head and swiveled it round.

"….Wow." He repeated, staring in wonder at the majestic towers, curves and slopes, turrets, expensive windows before him. Camelot castle stood proud, sunlight cascading over its form, basking in its beauty.

"No wonder Morgana never stopped trying to win this place." Rose whispered, her mouth dropping open.

"Erm, guys?" Merlin stood in front of them, a bemused expression on his face; arms folded…waiting.

"Yes?" The Doctor grinned, looking back down at Merlin.

"I have an angry King to attend to, so I'd really like to get you two home so I can go clothe his Royal Majesty for a knighting ceremony." Bitterness tainted his words, and he frowned.

"Do you… not like Arthur or something?" Rose inquired as she rushed on after him.

"No, Arthur's great. – On his good days."

"And, on his bad days?"

"He's a dollophead."

She stifled a giggle.

"R-right."

"Anyway, I thought you'd never been here before. – How'd you know Arthur's name?"

"Oh, you know, one… hears things." Rose lied, careful not to hint at Arthur and Merlin being pretty much the most famous legend ever.

Merlin raised his eyebrows quizzically, but nevertheless didn't pursue it. Crossing the drawbridge – the Doctor straggling behind – they finally reached the courtyard, where sandy stones were bathed in golden light, singed with the scars of battle and triumph, death and loss.

"Wow." Rose breathed, her blue eyes soaking in the scene of beautiful horses galloping across the bridge, leaves dancing on the steps, and an olive skinned woman, her dress shattered with crystal droplets down the sides, sparkling in the natural light.

"Come meet Gwen!" Called Merlin, jogging over to the graceful woman standing on the steps. She looked a million worlds away from the peasant filled village outside the castle words, like a fairy caught in a human dwelling. Startled, Gwen snapped her head up at the sound of her name, her mouth folding into a smile at the sight of the dark haired young man making his way toward her. Shyly, Rose shadowed his footsteps, no longer struggling to keep up with the Doctors snail pace.

"So, who are your visitors?" Inquired Gwen, squinting at the two odd intruders.

"They're… friends of my mothers." Bluffed Merlin, shading his face. "They gunna be staying with Giaus and I for a little while."

"Oh, may I meet them?"

"Sure!"

Beckoning them, Merlin hoped in his heart that the two would not behave oddly – as they had when they had first met him, mumbling rubbish about magic and legends.

"My Queen." The Doctor bowed gracefully before Gwen, his tie almost touching the floor.

"Hello….?"

"Doctor."

"Hello Doctor, it's a pleasure to have you in Camelot. Are you… studying with Giaus?"

"Erm, yes?" The Doctor glanced at Merlin who gave the slightest of nods.

Her gaze flicked over the girl crossing her arms next to him, her face anything but at ease.

"My names Rose…" she dropped her gaze to the cobble stones, wishing that this beauty of a woman wouldn't stare at her so intently.

"Have you been friends with Merlin for long?" Gwen questioned, smiling warmly at them.

"Well," The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, trying to find the right words without openly lying.

"Well," he repeated, "It depends how you look at it. In some cases, we've known him longer than other people, others we've known him much less and-"

"What he means," interrupted Merlin, "Is that they know my Mother far better than they know me."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Gwen flicked her eyes between the three of them, sensing that all was not quite right.

"We have to… go." Muttered Merlin, beckoning the two strangers to follow as he skittered up the stairs.

Giaus turned his back on the retreating sunshine, fading through the window, coming to the conclusion that Merlin had got lost… or was doing some bizarre errand for Arthur. Churning the potion sat in his hand, he thought back to the time when every evening at this hour he used to go and visit Morgana to give her a sleeping draft. – Before she'd met Morgouse who'd given her that life changing healing bracelet.

"If only you had never met her." He muttered sullenly, a small tear coming to his eye as he remembered the spirited girl he used to love as a friend.

A startling knock at the door brought Giaus back to life, and he half turned as Merlin walked in, his face pale.

"Merlin!" Giaus exclaimed.

Nodding, Merlin strode over and handed the old man a pitiful amount of wilting herbs.

"What took you so long?" Giaus scolded, nudging into his arm.

"I'm sorry." Merlin stared at the door. Raising his voice he commanded. "Come in."

Slowly, the wooden panels swung open and a sheepish Doctor and Rose peered cautiously around its frame.

"Hello," The Doctor began in a I'm-very-sorry-to-bother-you tone. "We don't usually ask for rooms, it's just my…" he paused here, wondering what to call the Tardis.

"…my transport has… run off."

"I said they could stay here." Merlin murmured quietly to Giaus.

"Joy." Giaus sighed.

-5-


End file.
